Odina
Odina była wyspą we Wszechświecie Matoran i główną bazą Mrocznych Łowców. Stąd The Shadowed One dowodził swoimi legionami. Ponieważ była ulokowana z dala od szlaków handlowych, The Shadowed One wierzył, że tylko on zna jej położenie, ale Zakon Mata Nui znał je od wieków. Historia Odina została stworzona przez Wielkie Istoty podczas powstawania Wszechświata Matoran. U początków organizacji Mrocznych Łowców, The Shadowed One i Ancient szukali wyspy nadającej się na ich bazę. W końcu znaleźli Odinę. Była idealna do tej roli, między innymi ze względu na wysokie klify i tylko jedno dojście na ich szczyt, tworzący płaskowyż. Właśnie tę rozległą równinę The Shadowed One wybrał jako miejsce budowy swojej fortecy. Poza tym powstało wiele innych budynków, a także place treningowe dla Mrocznych Łowców. Podczas tworzenia zabudowań, Mroczni Łowcy wybili większość pierwotnych mieszkańców Odiny, a także większość Rahi. Ostały się jedynie Krzykacze Klifowe. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran, Makuta Vamprah został przydzielony do nadzorowania Odiny. Mimo tego, Mrocznym Łowcom udało się pozostać w ukryciu. Pozwoliło im to używać wyspy jako swojej głównej bazy dowodzenia w trakcie wojny z Bractwem Makuta. Toa Nuva przybyli na Odinę, aby odzyskać Włócznię Artakhi, skradzioną wcześniej przez Łowców z Archiwum Onu-Metru. The Shadowed One powiedział im, że artefakt został sprzedany i zabrany na Xię. W zamian za tę informację, lider najemników zażądał wykonania przysługi, jaką było wyeliminowanie Roodaki, która działała w wojnie Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwa Makuta na dwa fronty. Jednakże Pohatu użył swojej mocy do spowodowania, że twierdza najemników zaczęła się walić, gdy Toa Nuva opuścili wyspę. Katastrofa spowodowała obrażenia wśród niektórych Łowców i mocno rozgniewała The Shadowed One. Przywódca organizacji szybko zmobilizował swoich podwładnych i rozpoczął budowę nowej bazy. Kiedy Teridax przejął władzę nad wszechświatem, Odina została najechana przez Rahkshi, lecz w tamtym czasie Mroczni Łowcy zdążyli już przenieść się na Xię. Po śmierci Teridaxa i ewakuacji ludu Wszechświata Matoran na Spherus Magna, Odina została zdemontowana. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym wymiarze, Odina została najechana przez Imperium Toa, a wszyscy Mroczni Łowcy zabici. Jednakże, The Shadowed One (z pomocą Toa Naho), Guardian, Darkness, Primal i kilku innych zdołali uciec z wyspy. Imperium przejęło następnie twierdzę najemników. Krajobraz left|thumb|200 px|Forteca ponad placami treningowymi Odinę otaczały wysokie klify. Jedyna ścieżka na ich szczyt wiodła w dół na Plażę Nidhiki. Większość Odiny zajmowały budynki Mrocznych Łowców, ich place z urządzeniami do treningu i wiele innych zabudowań. Północna część wyspy była jałowa i niezabudowana. Forteca Odiny Budynek, w którym mieszkali Mroczni Łowcy nieprzebywający akurat na misjach i z którego The Shadowed One przydzielał im zadania. W fortecy znajdował się także skarbiec organizacji. Plaża Nidhiki Plaża Nidhiki była miejscem, w którym Nidhiki został przemieniony z Toa w przypominającego owada potwora przez Roodakę. Została potem nazwana na jego cześć. Prowadziła do niej pojedyncza ścieżka przez ostre szczyty. Dawni mieszkańcy Pierwsi mieszkańcy Odiny Przed najazdem Mrocznych Łowców, Odina miała innych mieszkańców, zostali oni jednak wybici przez najemników. Mroczni Łowcy Mroczni Łowcy stali się głównymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Nowi rekruci byli zabierani na Odinę, gdzie poddawano ich próbie. Potencjalni rekruci zawsze przybywali z zawiązanymi oczami lub, w niektórych przypadkach, nieprzytomni, by nie mogli nikomu zdradzić lokalizacji wyspy w razie niepodołania próbie i odesłania do domu. Ostatecznie Mroczni Łowcy przenieśli się na Xię. Rahi Na Odinie mieszkało niewiele Rahi. Wśród tych znanych są przypominające nietoperze Krzykacze Klifowe. Więźniowie Na Odinie przetrzymywano także więźniów pojmanych przez Mrocznych Łowców. Znane są dwie istoty przetrzymywane w fortecy: Toa Varian, umieszczona w tubie zastoju oraz dawna partnerka Mimica, przetrzymywana w locach. Po śmierci Teridaxa, obie zostały przeniesione na Spherus Magna. Ciekawostki *Istniała legenda, że Odinę nawiedzają dusze zabitych Mrocznych Łowców. Najprawdopodobniej to rodzaj kary, wymierzonej przez Sentrakha - jego sieć Rhotuka dematerializuje obiekt, tak więc nie można go dotknąć. Pojawienia Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran Kategoria:Generacja 1